


Unbreak The Broken

by YaYa2497



Category: Offline TV - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Detective Corpse, F/M, M/M, Murder Mystery, Officer Rae, Officer Toast, but they will discuss it, mafia, no graphic depictions of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaYa2497/pseuds/YaYa2497
Summary: Corpse is one of the top detectives in the area, but can he and his friends solve one of the weirdest murder cases they’ve ever seen, or will they die trying?
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Michael Reeves/LilyPichu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 241





	1. Trainwreck

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea and couldn’t stop thinking about it until I wrote it. No Beta so any mistakes are all my own. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> The Rape tag is there due to the discussion of the topic that will take place more heavily in later chapters but there will not be any graphic descriptions of it.

“Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.”  
\- Norman Cousins

~

The first people authorities look at in a murder case are the people closest to the victim. Corpse always thought this was ridiculous growing up. These people just lost someone they loved and here are people they don’t even know questioning them during one the worst times in their lives. Since going through school and training and becoming a detective he understands now. He’s seen far too many spouses crying hysterically, too many siblings and friends frozen in grief only to find it to all be a ruse later. To find out that they could murder someone they supposedly loved over something as little as a tv show.

If there was one thing this job taught him it was that love really was a feeble thing. It feels all encompassing for some people, like you couldn’t live without it, but for others it was a means for gain. Human beings are capable of horrible things. Under most circumstances these crimes are done out of blind rage, unmethodical, and messy. A crime of passion. The poor man he’s looking at right now ,in the middle of an alley way that normally only the homeless would frequent, is none of those things. 

He’s lying face down on the dirty pavement. Hands tied behind his back, single bullet wound to the back of the head. A textbook execution. These were always the worst cases, premeditated always meant very little, if any, evidence left behind to work with. He spots one of the officers on duty that he knows, Toast, he’s a nice enough guy, a little too cocky sometimes, but he’s one of the few people since starting his work that Corpse has been able to consider a friend. The others being Rae, another officer that he was introduced to by Toast, and Michael, the medical examiner that Corpse gets to see far too often. He decides to pick Toast’s brain.

“So what info do you have for me so far?” Corpse asks as he walks up to officer who is sitting in his patrol car, computer pulled up entering in data.

“His name is Anthony Olsloan. Rich, lives in the hills. We have officers headed to the home to pick up his husband for questioning as we speak,” the officer relays as he types away at his computer. 

“Well I think that’s about all we’re gonna get here for now, maybe the guys will find find a slip up with DNA. I’m gonna head to the station, look more into Mr. Anthony’s files, better be there when the husband arrives,” Corpse says and pats his friend on the shoulder as a farewell. 

“Well I’m on clean up duty so I’ll be here to guard until they get it squared away, Rae should be there tell her lunch is canceled today I’m stuck with the grunt work,” Toast says with an amused look on his face. 

“Sure thing buddy.”

~

Anthony Olsloan owns ten laundromats in the downtown area of LA. He’s forty six years old, no kids, and incredibly healthy for his age according to his medical history. The husbands name is Sykkuno. An incredibly good looking young man. Young as in twenty one years younger than Mr.Anthony at just twenty five years old. He’s unemployed, no family alive, and has had many hospital visits in the two years that the couple has been married. 

Broken ribs, broken fingers, lacerations to the wrist and back. Corpse wonders why none of this was ever reported, on paper it certainly doesn’t paint a very pretty picture of their home life. Bruises and contusions that were written off as accidents during rough sex between partners. He’s seen that plenty of times. 

The young man in question is sitting alone in a room right now waiting for questioning. When they asked about his lawyer he said he has one, of course he does he’s rich, but he won’t be needing one. Corpse takes a breath to calm his nerves before entering the cold room, steadying his shaking hand that’s holding a cup of water for the poor guy.

“Mr. Olsloan. I’m sorry for your loss,” Corpse says as he makes his way to the other side of the table. 

“You can call me Sykkuno, Mr...?” Sykkuno trails off waiting for Corpse to answer on what he should be called.

“Corpse, you can call me Corpse,” Corpse says placing the cup of water on the table and gently pushing it towards the stone faced young man. 

“I know what this is about, my husband is dead so of course I’m the first person you suspect. It doesn’t help my case any that I’m sure you’ve seen my medical history and I know what any officer would assume from that, but I can assure you if you think I killed my husband, that’s not the case,” Sykkuno says without missing a beat, picking of the small cup with both hands and bringing it to his lips.

So he’s rehearsed well.

“Well Sykkuno unfortunately just your word isn’t gonna help me or you much. I need to know where you were at all day yesterday and this morning.” 

There’s a slightly amused look on Sykkuno’s face. Of course he knew that wasn’t the end of it, he knew what he was doing. Whether he killed the man or not, he obviously wasn’t going to be losing sleep over it. 

“Well unfortunately Mr. Corpse my answer won’t satisfy your curiosity. I was at home all day yesterday, all alone, just like I am everyday. I don’t get out much,” Sykkuno said back to his emotionless expression. 

“A house that big and all that money and you don’t have a single worker around that can confirm that?” 

“No. Why would he waste money on that when I was there everyday to do it anyways?” Sykkuno says, a bit more bite behind that statement than the others. 

“Sykkuno, he is dead, you can tell me anything that you need to. He isn’t here to stop you. I want to help you just as much as I want to figure out what happened,” Corpse says, trying to appeal to the mans emotions, which so far he’s showed a surprising lack of. 

Sykkuno was right of course. He had seen the medical files. All the details of bruises around his throat and legs. Broken bones and lacerations. He would be stupid to not assume that his much older, wealthy husband had something to do with that.

“I don’t know what you’re implying detective, but I can assure you that while I may be a clumsy person, I can take care of myself just fine. Maybe you should start trying find answers elsewhere instead of trying to force pieces to fit together how you want them to,” Sykkuno says looking straight into Corpse’s eyes the whole time. Corpse has had this talk with many spouses, but none have ever been this calm. 

“Is there anything else you need or are we done here? I have a lot of things on my to do list due to recent circumstances.”

Well shit. They have no evidence to hold him and Sykkuno seems smart enough to know that. 

“No, of course I’ll show you the way out,” Corpse says standing and walking beside the slightly shorter man to show him out of the station. 

“Before you wonder too far, here’s my card, if you need anything, anytime of day, please call me. I’m being serious about wanting to help you. You seem like a pretty smart man Sykkuno so you know as well as I do that whoever did this will want to tie up any lose ends,” Corpse says, card held gently between his index and middle fingers, held out for Sykkuno to take. 

“I’ll take it to humor you,” Sykkuno says as he gently grabs the card in question, “but don’t hold your breath for that call.”

That’s the last thing he says as he walks down the steps. Toast is walking up at the same time. 

“I want an unmarked car somewhere near the entrance of his house at all times, no one leaves or enters without me knowing who they are,” Corpse tells Toast. Toast nods and sighs.

“So I take it you got no where with him?”

“He knows something, even if he isn’t the one that did it he knows something he just isn’t saying what,” Corpse says watching the taxi that Sykkuno got in slowly disappear down the street.


	2. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So things are best kept a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad you guys are enjoying it so far!

There’s one thing Corpse learns about Sykkuno in the following days. Saying the man rehearsed well was an understatement.

He was damn smart. 

The very few times he left the castle that was his home, he had somehow managed to lose the trained officers that were supposed to watch him in a matter of minutes. 

“I don’t know what to tell you man. He’s there and then he’s just NOT, he disappears,” Toast says, obviously annoyed that his skills are being questioned. 

“A human being can’t just disappear, he has to be going somewhere and it’s obviously somewhere he doesn’t want us to know about,” Corpse says. He may be a little more aggressive than he should be with his friends but it’s aggravating being told every day that the main suspect in his murder case keeps just disappearing and then reappearing when he feels like it. 

“So I know tension is a little high but I do have some valuable info for the both of you,” Rae says as she waltzes into the break room, hand filed with a stack of files. 

“Oh Rae you always swoop in and save the day,” Corpse says, slicking his tongue out childishly at Toast, who is still sulking into his cup of coffee.

“Well you’re really gonna love me after this. Michael, our resident human butcher found a brand on our guys’ back when examining him. Along with quite a few injuries that suggest he was tortured before being executed,” Rae says dropping the load of files on the table between the three of them before settling into a seat herself. 

“A brand? So what were getting involved with some gang shit?” Toast questions. “In all of our years of being here we’ve never seen anything like that Rae, maybe the man was just kinky or something.”

“Nope. The brand in question is a set of angel wings,” Rae says matter of factly, clearing proud of herself.

“The Angels of Death. They’re a pretty amateur gang, stay in the shadows, everything we’ve seen from them so far has been low level thugs dealing drugs,” Corpse says, clearing skeptical. He’s had a few run ins with some of the gang members, all seemingly amateur drug dealers, no deaths from any of the members caught. 

“Well that’s what I thought at first too, but then I did a little digging. Mr. Olsloan has a number of laundromats throughout the city, all of which are divided into the three districts of known gangs in LA,” Rae pulls a map out of the stack she laid down. Lines and circles drawn on it. “Three in the Angels’ territory, three in the Strays’ territory, and then three in the Hellhounds’ territory. The remaining one is on the other side of the city which is no were near any known affiliations,” she finishes, clearly a little stumped on the last.

“Okay that’s definitely something, clearly anyone would assume that he made his millions from the businesses he owns, but maybe they aren’t so legitimate,” Toast says, Rae’s explanation clearly peeking his interest. 

“Sure, maybe he lets the gangs use the laundromats as a means to deal through, but the fact still remains that the gang in question isn’t known for that level of activity. Plus if this is what it seems, what would make the grunts kill the man in charge?” Corpse questions. He wants answers, and the points brought up definitely make sense, but there are still holes in it that need to be filled. 

“That’s the thing, Mr. Olsloan owned the laundromats, yes, but I don’t think he was the one in charge,” Rae says picking up another file from the stack and opening it. “This is Kasey Simons, she owns a few night clubs in the city, all of which are, again, split in the same areas. She’s also the only person here that has any affiliation with Mr. Osloan, he was her cousin,” she finishes handing the file to Corpse so he can look over it. 

“Well would look at that, looks like the tenth laundromat is also in her area. This is great Rae, we’ve actually got something to work with now,” Corpse says as he continues to look into his new suspect.

“But if that’s the case why wouldn’t Olsloan’s husband disclose that information, why be so cryptic,” Toast asks.

“Fear maybe? I’m sure the family business wasn’t hidden from him and I’m sure he knows the consequences of being a rat,” Rae says, thinking to herself, “or maybe he was just happy to not have to deal with him anymore.” 

“No I don’t think that’s it at all, I mean he clearly had no love for the man, but I don’t think he was scared of him, and I’m sure if that’s the case then he wouldn’t have been scared of her either,” Corpse says casually.

“Unless he knows something that we don’t, which he clearly does. You said so yourself,” Toast says, and yeah, that would make sense.

“I think we need to pay Sykkuno a little visit with this new information, why don’t you two escort me?”

~

Its a beautiful day. The sun is shinning warmly through the car as they pull into the driveway of the multimillion dollar home. They get out and make their way up the beautifully crafted stairway leading to the front door. As Toast rings the doorbell, Corpse scopes out the home, taking note of the man trimming the bushes towards the west side of the property.

“Toast, do you know if there were workers here the day the others came to pick Sykkuno up for questioning?”

“Uh yeah I believe that’s one the remarks they made about the “rich bitches never having to lift a finger” when we got back, why?” 

“No reason.”

After a few moments they hear the locks on the door clicked and Sykkuno cracks the door open, seeing the officers on the other side he opens it fully.

“Oh? And to what do I owe this fantastic surprise?” Sykkuno asks sweetly, a beautiful, fake, smile on his lips. 

“I just thought of a few questions I forgot to ask you the other day, mind if we come in?” Corpse replies, equally as fake smile on his face in return.

The annoyance is clear on the young widows face.

“Sure, make yourself at home.”

Sykkuno steps to the side and opens the doorway up further to allow the offers inside. The inside is just as extravagant. A beautiful centerpiece in the entrance room, a large chandelier hanging gloriously in the middle of the spacious room. 

Sykkuno leads them to a big, gorgeous kitchen, leading them to sit at the large dinning table that he sits at the head of.

“Well, go ahead.”

“Kasey Simons,” the mere mention of her name wipes the cocky look off of Sykkuno’s face. “We know about the gangs being tied to the laundromats Sykkuno. We saw the angel wings branded to your husbands body, so how about you stop playing dumb with me,” Corpse says coldly. Normally he would warm up to the hard stuff, but he has hunch that that approach wouldn’t work with the young man. 

That cold expression is back on his face.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. My husband didn’t talk to me about his business.”

“You expect me to believe that in your two years of being married you didn’t know a thing about how your husband obtained the wealth that you benefitted from?” Corpse asks slightly frustrated that Sykkuno is still putting up this front. 

“Look, I know it may be strange to you that people do in fact marrying into money, that is what happened. I don’t know anything about my husband’s business and you have no proof that I do either. So I suggest if you have suspicions on his cousin maybe you should go to her directly,” Sykkuno says standing as he finishes. “Now if you would be so kind as to leave, I have things I have to finish that you rudely interrupted.” 

Corpse sighs as he follows Toast and Rae back outside, the door slams shut behind them.

“Well that went well,” Toast says as the climb back into the car.

Somehow Corpse doubts they’re gonna get anywhere with Ms. Simons.


	3. Turning Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse is just hoping something will finally work.

They decide to scope out one of Kasey’s clubs a few days later. Toast is driving, as usual, with Rae in the passenger seat and Corpse in the back thinking over everything they have so far. Thinking about Sykkuno lying to him about having workers. If Sykkuno was innocent, why wouldn’t he admit that they have people that could place him at home. 

Corpse is still sure that Sykkuno did not, in fact, kill his husband, even if he had hated the man. It was apparent however that he did know who did it. They just have to figure who and why he’s trying to protect them. It was also apparent that the young man wasn’t home that day, that’s the only reason to lie about it, so where had he been?

The Gold Claw is a very standard night club. All flashing lights and loud music. It’s absolutely packed and Rae is the only one of the trio to really fit in clothing wise. 

“Look, I know we’re gathering info, but we have to look the part to not stand out right? Plus I’m always busy and I never get to use these outfits unless it’s a special occasion, I mean I should get some use out of them!” She had explained quickly when Toast questioned her choice of a knee length little red, sparkly dress. 

“Whatever makes you happy Rae, but we’ve gotta make sure we pay attention, anything that could get us a warrant to look further into Ms. Simons’ business,” Corpse says giving her a small smile and a nod. 

They make their way to a little table on the outskirts of the dance floor. This isn’t a strip club, they do however have a hanging cage over each of the four sectioned off areas of the building. Two scantily clad men and two women of the same attire dancing in them for entertainment. The waiters are dressed no better. Wearing outfits that Corpse can only describe as leather, diamond studded bathing suits. They don’t leave much to the imagination. 

“Uh, hey Corpse. Isn’t that our boy Sykkuno?” Toast asks nodding his head in the direction of where he’s looking. 

It’s definitely him. Dressed in the same revealing leather outfit as the others, handing out drinks to a group of older men who are clearly enjoying the view. 

“I see what the old man saw in him that’s for sure,” Rae says, eyes lingering on Sykkuno’s long, revealed, legs. “He is very pretty.”

“Yes, yes he is. He’s also lied about several things now and I’m now even more suspicious of him,” Corpse mentions. His eyes also lingering. 

They have workers. 

He wasn’t home all day.

He has a job.

A job that happens to be working for the only other suspect he has. The person who is apparently intertwined with multiple gangs. 

“We need to talk to him,” Corpse tells the others as they watch Sykkuno finish handing out all the drinks, one man getting brave and brushing his fingers over the young man’s unclothed thigh, but Sykkuno does nothing but give the man a tight lipped smile and turns to make his way back to the bar area. 

They take the opportunity to make their way the same direction. As they get closer the bartender, who Sykkuno is having a conversation with, nods his head in their direction alerting Sykkuno of what he thinks is incoming strangers. When Sykkuno turns his head in their direction his smile is instantly gone.

“Sykkuno, pleasure meeting you here,” Corpse says as they approach him.

“What are you doing here?” Sykkuno says, and this is the first time that Corpse has seen anything close to a look of fear on the man’s face. 

“We need to talk, obviously,” Corpse says.

“Well, obviously, I’m at work. So if you can kindly leave and you can talk to me tomorrow when I’m off, this is highly inappropriate,” Sykkuno says, it’s directed towards Corpse but his eyes are scanning the surrounding area. 

“It’s really important.”

“My job is also really important, so if you don’t want to leave, I’ll have someone escort you out,” Sykkuno says, picking up the shot on the bar top and downing it before picking the reloaded tray up and heading to another table. 

~

“You know, maybe we aren’t approaching this correctly, you’re never gonna get any help from him if you just keep pissing him off.” Toast says as they walk back to the car.

“You tell me a better approach and maybe I’ll listen,” Corpse says, clearly defeated with his third fail at trying to get information. 

“It’s okay Corpse, we’ll find something eventually,” Rae says, giving him a pat on the back and a reassuring smile. He can’t help but smile back at his adorable friend. 

“Come on, we’ll drop you off at your place on our way home,” Toast says, getting back into his usual place as driver.

It’s the moment he locks his front door and slides his shoes off that his phone rings loudly. He looks at the number for a moment, wondering who it could be before answering. 

“Hello?” 

He hears a shaky sigh.

“You know, I knew that bullshit about wanting to help me was a lie to get me to talk, but are actually trying to get me killed?” Sykkuno says. More emotion in his voice than Corpse has heard so far. 

“Are you okay?” Corpse asks, obviously concerned. No, he doesn’t want Sykkuno dead, he wants him safe and he obviously isn’t. 

“Of course I’m not okay. You came to my job, y-you came t-to Kasey’s cl-lub did you not look into her at all? Did you not put two and two together? W-why, I mean I-I just,” Sykkuno trails off, his voices still shaky and Corpse is almost certain the man is crying, he clearly panicked. 

“Sykkuno, I need you to listen to me. I don’t want you hurt, I am trying to help you okay? I need your help though, it’s abundantly clear that you’re not safe, let me help you,” Corpse says, hoping it actually works this time. 

There’s silence for a moment.

“Come to my place tomorrow around noon, use a different vehicle and cover your face,” Sykkuno says hurriedly before quickly hanging up. 

Okay. 

Well that’s a start.


End file.
